comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-10-10 - Logan's First Clue
Xavier has worked hard with everything else going on for this information. And he has also wondered when to provide it to Logan. He cannot put it off any longer. Xavier finally calls Logan up on the X-Men comlink, "Wolverine, this is Professor X. Could you come to my office please? I have something for you." It's generally hard to get ahold of Logan when he's not teaching his classes, he just seems to disappear. He hasn't been staying at the school, and other than the grounds he's only really spending time in the danger room, which is where he'd been when the call came. He steps into the office with a nod to the professor, he's surprisingly relaxed considering his own efforts to learn more, and of course the nightmares; reliving the worst parts of a very bad life should be more unsettling that it seems to have been for him. Charles smiles compassionately. "Have a seat Logan. I have some of the information you wanted about your past. Though I fear it reflects the memories I managed to pull from you too well." He pulls a folder from the side to slide toward you. Inside are some photos of a broken looking military base in Canada. Logan slips into the seat, his attention turns to the folder, which he begins to flip through quickly. A frown forms as he studies the pictures a few times over. "Yeah... I been there before." He actually grins a little, there's no remorse of guilt over what he did to the place, murder really does come easily to him when he thinks those he's killing deserve it. "Looks like someone really did a number on the place, I figure it's got enough of my fingerprints over it to make it obvious who." Concern goes over Charles' features. "How much to you remember?" He is watching you, weighing his next words carefully depending on your answer. He is not attempting to rush this meeting in the least. "I remember the torture... some of it." Logan seems less than concerned, though there's more than a hint of anger. "I remember enough to know they wanted what they got, they just hoped they could control me." He shrugs a shoulder, his expression thoughtful as he looks at Charles. "Question is, what do you know?" "I have found the existence of a program known as 'Weapon X'. If it is still around or not is another question, I am still not sure. I believe this is the program you were involved with. This location I suspect may have been the research facility that you were experimented on. I wanted to give you the option of going up there and investigating, see if it triggers any memories and perhaps more clues. I wish I could obtain more information for you, but I fear I may have already pushed the edge of my ethics at this point without more information." Nodding Logan grins grimly. "Yeah, I think I'll take a look. There ain't many who I can hide their trail from me. I'll see what turns up and we can go from there." He shrugs a shoulder. "It'll all start to fall into place once I've got a few names Chuck and you won't need to betray your ethics one bit." Logan plans to be the one doing the unethical and violent acts on this one. "Logan," Xavier's tone stern. "You are a teacher here, and are expected to set an example for the students. Don't do anything that would make you feel ashamed to admit to one of the students, say Kitty perhaps?" Logan looks at Charles for a long moment, his expression much firmer than before. "Only thing I'll be ashamed of is not putting a stop to this before the kids get hurt." He rises from his seat. "Sometimes people need to be killed, sometimes a lot of people." He frowns. "Question is how ashamed'll you be when they come here for your kids Chuck?" "There is the law Logan. An organization like this if exposed would not be able to survive. Public demand would be ashamed of it and want it removed immediately. There are other ways to deal with things than death. I hope you will realize that before you walk down a path you cannot return from Logan." The two of you will likely never fully agree on this subject, but Xavier still tries. "If they come for the children, I will work with the X-Men to stop them. And then we will go after them in ways other than taking their lives. We have to set a new path for the future generations if we hope to co-exist with those without our gifts." "They won't come for the kids Chuck, not while I'm around." Logan does care about the kids, his words don't lack certainty. "I spent a long time in espionage, I might not remember more than a little of it, but I know what happens when things like this go public, you'll see a few middle men get brought to 'justice' the organization would be 'shut down' renamed and moved. Nothing would change." He studies Chuck for a while. "You show 'em the path Chuck, I'll make sure nothing stop 'em from walking it." "I pray it will not come to that," Xavier says. "I can only pray and continue my work." He then says in the end, "Do what you must do Logan. Just remember, each time you cross that line, it is all the more difficult to come back from it." "Chuck, I left that line behind me a long time ago." Logan continues to study the Professor. "I ain't lied to you Chuck, I'm a monster and a killer, I done things no one should be forgiven for, but I can make sure they don't make any more monsters." "And you can make sure they don't win in the end with you Logan. It is you that concerns me now. You are not a monster, I sense that you are and can be a very good /man/," emphasizing the man. "Listen to me closely Logan. You are not a monster, nor a beast. I suspect people have tried very hard to make you into one, and perhaps occasionally they have succeeded for periods of time. But I believe the person you are right now, is the /real/ you. A man that is protective of the children of this school, that wants to be accepted by others, and no matter how you fight it, that wants a family to call his own. You may need your space, but you are not an island unto yourself Logan. This is your home now, and we /are/ your family. Your past isn't going to change that, only your current actions ever have a pray of influencing it." Logan grins a little, it's his usual faint smirk of a grin, the one he makes work so hard as to be unreadable, he could be anything from pleased to amused, to mildly irritated, but he does nod. "I learned a long time ago that being a man... well sometimes that means doing whatever needs to be done, no matter the cost and then picking up the pieces later." He turns for the door his a glance offered over his shoulder. "And I ain't said I wasn't a man Chuck, every monster I've ever mets been a man.... well other than a couple of women." With that he leaves the office. Xavier sighs and leans back in his seat, his expression sad. How can he get through to Logan? The man has so much potential, but his past is so dark, that it the telepath fears it will drown his newest teacher.